The Camp of Powers
by scarletskies123
Summary: There's a place in the woods where the people go. Nobody knows where it is exactly, and the ones that come back never tell. What we do know is that the people there aren't normal. Another thing we know is that we have to go there. After all, we have a part in it now. Especially since one of us predicted their war. Warnings: language and character death(s). Human names used.
1. The Prediction is Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya.**

 **Warnings: Language mainly, character death(s) in later chapters, a little bullying in later chapters, and there will be pairings. Human names will be used. Characters may or may not become mildly OOC at some points. I also have never written a lot of the characters that will be in this fic, so some help with characterization would be much appreciated. I do not have a beta reader, so please inform me of any mistakes you see. Thank you.**

 **Summary: There's a place in the woods where the people go. Nobody knows where it is exactly, and the ones that come back never tell. What we do know is that the people there aren't normal. Another thing we know is that we have to go there. After all, we have a part in it now. Especially since one of us predicted their battle.**

 **Alt. Summary: Teenagers with powers go to a camp in the middle of nowhere.**

Chapter 1: The Prediction is Made.

Feliciano tended to zone out.

It never really seemed to affect him too much, other than his brother would have to wait to talk to him about anything since it was impossible to snap him out of it.

He also tended to draw when he zoned out.

This tended to be more worrying. Nearly everything he drew when he was in "the zone," Lovino called it that anyways, came true.

He hadn't done it often, but when he did do it, it was never a good thing.

This time was the most worrying.

* * *

It was just after their last day of school for the year, Feliciano was in the middle of animatedly talking about how he was excited about the summer and all the plans he had when he suddenly stopped.

Lovino recognized what was happening almost instantly and got Feliciano a drawing pad and a pencil.

Feliciano immediately started drawing.

It always creeped Lovino out. Whenever Feliciano zoned out and drew, he never looked at the paper. His eyes were out of focus and they even seemed to mildly glow at times. Feliciano never remembered drawing or anything that was said to him during the zoned out period. The times that he went into "the zone" were few and far between, but when he did go into "the zone" it meant something bad was going to happen.

The current one was the worst to date.

From what Lovino could make out of it, there seemed to be a group of teenagers fighting against another group. All of them using some kind of power or a weapon. What stuck out the most was that they were part of the picture. Their tell-tale curls gave them away. Quite a few of them looked like they were injured. There was one lying on the ground. Lovino hoped that the person was just unconscious and not dead, but he got the feeling that wasn't likely the case.

Roughly an hour after Feliciano entered the zone, he left it. He continued where he had left off before he zoned out, which was talking about his summer plans. He stopped once he noticed the look on Lovino's face and how the clock was at a different time. He looked in front of him and noticed the drawing pad before looking back up at Lovino.

"I did it again, didn't I." he said. He was a bit scared since that meant that there would be bad news.

Lovino nodded. "It doesn't look that good either."

Feliciano looked at the drawing, examining it for what it might be about. He gasped lightly at the fact that he and his brother were in it. "Fratello, we're in the picture."

"Yeah, we are..." Lovino sighed. "I guess we'll find out why."

They stayed quiet for a moment.

And then there was a knock at the door.

 **Hello~ I'm trying my hand at something a little less happy. I've had this in my head for over a year now and I finally figured out how to start it. I should really be working on some of my other fics, but whatever. I even already have a blog for a few of the characters on here, which is ask-superpowered-rusame on tumblr. I got the idea mildly from a dream and mildly from an RP. At this point I can't remember which played more of a part. It was probably inspired by X-Men and the Percy Jackson series though since it's people with super powers at a camp.**


	2. Antonio's Bad Day

**Disclaimer and all that stuff is in the first chapter.  
Warning for this chapter, fire, lots of it.**

Chapter 2: Antonio's Bad Day.

* * *

 _They stayed quiet for a moment._

 _And then there was a knock at the door._

* * *

 _Earlier that day._

Antonio had been having a relatively normal day. Key word: had.

He had gotten sent home from school a bit early since he had been feeling a bit under the weather. A quick temperature check by the nurse had quickly told him that yes, he had a reason not to feel so well, since he had a fever.

Of course, it couldn't just be a normal fever.

As the day progressed, his temperature rose, until at some point he felt as though if someone were to pour water on him, it would evaporate almost immediately.

It made even less sense when the first flicker of a flame appeared, dancing across the back of his hand.

He stared at the flames for a short while before his brain caught up to his eyes. He panicked, shooting off his bed as he realized that the flames had started to spread.

He did the first thing that came to mind. Try to put it out with the blanket.

Here's a tip, don't try to put a fire out with something flammable.

As the fire spread, he realized that he wasn't helping much, so he ran out of the house and called emergency services.

And then it started raining.

No one noticed as little poofs of steam came off of Antonio's skin, they were all too preoccupied with the now raging fire.

Antonio noticed though.

And so he ran to the nearest place he could think might be able to house him for the time needed to repair the house, to the place where he thought they might be able to help him figure out what was going on.

He ran to the Vargas house.

And he knocked on the door.

 **Hello! This is not how I originally thought this chapter would go, but oh well. I thought that it went okay anyways.**


	3. Where?

**Warning and disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

Chapter 3: Where?

Lovino opened the door to see a drenched and mildly shaking Antonio. He ushered Antonio inside and got him a towel, which, oddly enough, Antonio declined.

Lovino saw why after a moment.

Steam started coming off of Antonio as the water was heated to the point of evaporation on his skin.

"What the hell happened?" Lovino asked.

Antonio thought for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "I don't know. I was really hot from a fever and then suddenly my arm was on fire. Miguel is going to be so mad at me, the house is ruined…"

Lovino shook his head "If your brother gets mad about this then he's an asshole." After all, he thought, this had to have been at least a little traumatizing. "Come on, if you're going to randomly burst into flames or some shit then you should at least be somewhere less flammable." He said, leading him to the patio. It worked since the flooring was stone and it had an awning that kept the rain off, it was also a bit open so the smoke could escape.

Antonio followed, sighing slightly before sitting down on the floor. "What should I do?"

Lovino shrugged "Don't ask me, I don't have some weird ass power things. Maybe my brother knows, he's got something going on too."

That earned him a confused look. "Feliciano? What can he do?" Antonio asked curiously.

"He draws the future."

Just as Lovino said that he heard his brother call from somewhere inside the house. He sighed "Give me a second to see what he wants." He said, walking into the house towards where his brother was calling him.

Feliciano waved a piece of paper in front of him once he was found. "I drew another thing." He said, placing the paper down on the table in front of him. "I think we're supposed to go here."

Lovino looked at the drawing, recognizing it from the drawing that Feliciano had drawn earlier. It had the same camp like look, with multiple buildings in what looked to be dense woods. "Well where is it?" He asked.

Feliciano shrugged in response. "I don't know... I get the feeling we know someone who does though."

"And who would that be?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano thought for a moment before responding. "Elizabeta." He paused for a moment before continuing, "She was in the other drawing."

Lovino nodded "Let's give her a call then."

 **Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy lately and I had writer's block and all that. This was the only fic that I am currently doing that I could think of anything for at the moment. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me even though I do kind of long hiatuses (?) without warning. I should have the next chapter a lot sooner. Also, sorry chapters are so short. I'll eventually figure out how to make them longer.**


	4. Camp

**Warning and disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

Chapter 4: Camp.

After a fairly long conversation with Elizabeta over the phone, Lovino went back out to the patio. "Hey, Toni." He said to get his attention, "We've got the location of this place that could help you out.." He trailed off as he actually got a look at Antonio.

Antonio looked up at him, flames yet again dancing across his skin. "I don't know how to make this stop."

Lovino shook his head slightly "You'll learn. Come on though, we got the location of this camp or something that Elizabeta goes to, you know her right?" He asked.

Antonio nodded, "Sí, I know her." He responded. "Where is this place? Is it close? Because I'm sure if I get soaked again then I can be in a car for about 15 minutes before flames start. Or at least I think so."

Lovino nodded in response. "It's about half an hour away, which means we're taking the truck and you're stuck in the back." He said. He really didn't want his truck to be set on fire, especially by his friend. "It's covered right now, so you won't really get wet. Though we might leave the tailgate cracked open. We're taking everything out so nothing lights when you do." Again, doens't really want to light the truck on fire. That really wouldn't be that good.

Antonio sighed slightly before nodding, "Can I at least get something to sit on?" Just so he's not bouncing around the truck bed.

"Duh. We're not going to let you bruise your ass with the bumps in the road. You're going out the door over there. I'll swing around back to pick you up. Truck's four wheel drive" Lovino answered. "We're leaving in half an hour, shout if you need anything." The half hour being for packing a few bags before their trip, and possibly stay.

Antonio nodded before laying back on the floor. "Gracias." He said, smiling up at Lovino.

Lovino rolled his eyes slightly. "You're welcome." He said before leaving the room to get packed.

Packing went by fairly quickly. Antonio had to stand in the rain for a moment to get completely drenched before getting into the truck bed, where he found some pillows and a few blankets where he was supposed to sit. Lovino drove since neither he nor Antonio felt that Feliciano should be driving, especially to someplace he'd never been before.

The drive to the location was uneventful, other than a dead light and a bit of traffic caused by said light. This, of course, stalled them for a moment and Antonio lit a bit earlier in the trip than anticipated.

Feliciano opened the back window slightly when he noticed the light coming from the back. "Are you okay? Are the blankets on fire? I think we chose a fireproof one for the top. I didn't think it was that comfortable, but Lovi said that it was better than the other ones going up in flames."

Antonio nodded slightly, "I'm fine. And nothing's on fire yet. Other than me. And I think my clothes are burning slightly." He said, surprised that his clothes weren't already gone.

Feliciano nodded and smiled. "Lovi said we're almost there. I really hope so, the place looked really pretty and I want to see what the colors are like. And maybe they have really cool technologies that make it to where your entire room is fireproof and so you don't have to worry about accidentally setting yourself on fire in your sleep."

Antonio laughed lightly, "I would hope they do."

They continued chatting through the window until Lovino parked the truck. Lovino got out and opened the tailgate the rest of the way and the small doors on the top that was covering it. "Come on, it's another few minutes walk away."

The walk was quick and full of excited chatter between Feliciano and Antonio. Lovino taking the lead since he was the one that got the directions. He stopped when he reached the edge of the clearing that the camp was in, and the other two stopped with him.

The sky had cleared up, and the scene reminded Feliciano of the drawing he had done earlier. Cabinlike buildings were arranged in the clearing in arectangular fashion. All of them were fairly monochrome in color, which he thought was kind of boring.

As he was watching he noticed some people coming out of the buildings, a few of which looked extremely familiar. And he saw someone coming closer to them, and once they were close enough, he grinned.

It was Elizabeta.

 **This was longer than I expected, but that's good. I need to work on making my chapters longer anyways. Finals week is coming up pretty soon and I need to enroll for next semester still, I've been lazy about that. College has been a doozy though, English is hard. Which is funny since it's my first language and I like writing. Anyways. This fic should be getting a bit more interesting since a lot more people are about to be introduced with a wide variety of abilities. I'll leave you with the fun of thinking of who and what powers they have. Maybe you all can leave suggestions since I'm not positive about some of the characters and/or their powers yet. Only a few are set.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. The Director is Who?

**Warning and disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

Chapter 5; The Director Is Who?

Elizabeta ran up to them, she noticed the smoke coming off of Antonio's clothes and giggled slightly. "That seems to be a problem." She said.

Antonio shrugged, "I think I've gotten used to it."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes at him, "I doubt a day would be enough to get used to that. You'll wake up tomorrow and freak out if you're still doing that." She clapped her hands together once, "Anyways, since I was the one to tell you about here, I get to be the one to give you the tour."

"Should I be here?" Lovino asked. "I don't have a power or whatever, so really I don't think it's necessary. Feliciano will just tell me all about it when he comes home anyways."

Elizabeta raised a brow at him, "Just because you don't have a power now doesn't mean it won't appear later. Feli having one raises your chances quite a bit." She responded. "If you have one though, I'm willing to bet that it would be a mental power. Like telepathy or telekinesis." Though a nature power wouldn't be out of the question either.

Lovino blinked a few times before nodding. "Okay..?"

Eizabeta nodded back before turning and walking back towards the group of buildings. "There are a wide variety of powers, and our director has tried to group them into sections. Mental, physical, nature, and other. Mental is being able to control something using your mind. Physical is the category that the power falls under if it enhances you physically in some way, like having wings or being inhumanly strong. Nature is where powers over nature come in, Antonio would fall under that since he obviously has some power that involves fire. Other is just a general category that has the powers that don't fit with the first three. I'm not entirely sure which category Feli's power would fall under. I know it would either by Mental or Other, but I'm not entirely sure which it would be more.

"There's one cabin for each category, plus an extra for overfow. Those are usually where classes are held unless it's a practical lesson, then it's held outside. There aren't that many of us, so that set up works. There are two cabins that are for the people that decide to stay here. It's prefered that girls go to one cabin and boys go to the other, but no one listens to that. And the last cabin is for the staff, including the director, which I'm sure you all already know. That one's set up differently, it's more like a small office building on the inside than a cabin. They just made it look like a cabin." She said, smiling. "You will have to go there to see which group you will go with and what schedules you'll have. There are a bunch of different lessons, and a lot of them are actually fun."

Feliciano looked at her, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "How would we know the director? We've never been here before."

Elizabeta grinned slightly, "Why don't I take you to him and you can find out." She said as she started walking towards the last cabin.

The other three looked at each other before following her.

Elizabeta walked up to the door and opened it, motioning the others to follow her. She lead them down the small hall to a door with a sign stuck to it that said 'DIRECTOR VARGAS.' She knocked on the door, and once given permission to enter, she did so.

The trio followed her into the office, and their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

Sitting at the desk was Romulus Vargas.

 **Hello! Sorry this took me a while, things have gotten busy for me, especially since finals are next week. I had to make the director Rome. It was needed. This'll seem kind of like the Percy Jackson books in some ways, to be honest. That's mildly where I got the idea for it to be a camp and not like a school or something, to be honest. There might be a few parallels here and there, but really I didn't think of them as parallels until like half an hour ago and I've been planning this thing for a while. I might draw some sketches of the camp and the cabins at some point. If I do, it'll be linked on my profile.**


	6. Are You Serious?

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

Chapter 6: Are You Serious?

Lovino stared at the man sitting at the desk for a moment, waiting for his brain to process what he was seeing. Once it was fully processed, an angry look appeared on his face. "You… You fucking bastard… You go missing for 10 years and this is where you are? Not even a fucking phone call? Well I guess in your defense we didn't have a phone for four of those years. You know what hell happened when you left? Dad died and mom ran away because taking care of three kids by herself was 'too much for her.' We were thrown into the system until they found our stupid godfather who had been wandering Europe for roughly 6 years. Marcello vanished one day and no one has found him since." He paused for a moment to gather himself, "Why? Why are you here?"

Romulus looked away for a moment before speaking, "I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to be here; it wasn't my idea… I know that just sounds like an excuse, but it's true. If I could have gone to you or contacted you then I would have. I am so, so sorry that you had to go through what you have… I would have called, but technology didn't work until Eduard came here, and I'm not allowed to leave the area… I tried calling when Eduard got phones to work, but the number you used to have wasn't available. Even phones I knew worked, I couldn't get anything other than a tone."

Lovino glared at him for a moment "'Couldn't leave,' that sounds like some bullshit excuse."

"It's true though… I've tried before. I got maybe three meters away from the perimeter before I passed out. I woke up back in my room. The same thing happens every time." Romulus responded. "The same thing that keeps me here keeps me from calling people. Any letters I sent never got a response…"

Lovino huffed and looked away, "Fine, whatever, don't expect me to be nice to you though."

Romulus nodded slightly, "I wouldn't expect you to be." He sighed, "If you would like, you can leave. I won't stop you. However, that might not be the wisest decision. You're going to react badly when your power does show up, and it's better to have someone with you that knows how to help."

"What, and leave Feli here all by himself? How about no." Lovino responded, sending his grandfather a glare. "I don't think I should." He said, completely skipping the warning that Romulus gave.

Feliciano, on the other hand, noticed the warning. He glanced at Lovino a bit worriedly. What kind of power would he be getting? What would it be that would make Lovino react badly? Would it be something dangerous? Would he be okay? "Lovi, calm down, please.." he mumbled in Italian to his brother. "I think he's telling the truth and I really don't want to push him away."

Lovino looked at Feliciano for a moment before sighing and turning back to Romulus. "I'll stay, but I refuse to listen to your rules. I do things my way."

Romulus nodded, "I'd expect nothing else from you.." He looked at Antonio and Feliciano, "I trust that you'd both be able to keep him at least a bit calm?"

Both nodded at him in unison. Of course they'd try to keep him calm, both knew of his temper and his disregard for authority.

Elizabeta laughed lightly to herself. It looked like camp just got a little more interesting.

 **I would like to apologize for not having updated in what seems like forever. I've been dealing with quite a few things since last year, some being life-changing realizations of the fact that I will never be able to live a complete and standard life. I'd hate to use my mental health as an excuse, but really, it's the only one I have.**

 **I really do want to thank you all for your patience and support in my writings. Some of you have waited a year and a half for a few of my fics to be updated, and your patience with me is extraordinary. You are all honestly the most wonderful people and you give me the courage and the will to continue writing and not just give up.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
